Give Them My Love
by Twigglet25
Summary: A missing moment from Deathly Hallows. What happened to Ginny the night Harry, Ron and Hermione were taken to Malfoy Manor.


I Just quickly want to dedicate this story to 'My Dear Professor McGonagall', who's Birthday it is tomorrow (On Halloween - how cool!) Basically she is one of my absolute favourite authors on fanfiction (actually no probably my favourite) and she is such a dedicated author who posts all the time. Her stories are amazing quality, so entertaining and all in canon! :D I love everything she writes and I feel like she gives me so much and I wanted to give something back. I know she loves Ginny as a character and I thought a missing moment would be a good idea. I've also chosen to enter this as my audition piece for HPFC fanfiction factor competition. Anyway, thanks Lucy for being an inspiration and for your amazing stories. xx

* * *

><p>Ginny rubbed her eyes tiredly and turned another page of <em>Ancient<em>_Runes__Made__Easy_ not taking in a word she was reading. During the last week she had been making her way through some of the books Hermione had left behind for something to do. It was a failing attempt to take her mind off of worrying about so many people; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna were all missing and Ginny had no idea if they were dead or alive. The dark cloud of fear for the rest of her brothers was constantly hanging over her as well as anything could happen to them whilst they were at work. Above her she could hear the low voices of her parents, talking quietly to each other in their bedroom and outside a mist of rain was fogging the window. Just as Ginny lifted a hand to rub her eyes yet again there was a sudden, loud banging on the door. Ginny sat bolt upright in fear, the blanket that had been thrown around her sliding to the floor. Her father's footsteps pounded down the stairs outside her door and Ginny threw the book aside and jumped to her feet, drawing her wand from her pocket as she did. Quickly walking to the door she stepped onto the landing to see her mother already standing there, wide eyed and listening. Ginny took her clammy hand in her own and stilled. Who would be calling at this time of night?

"Who's there?" Mr Weasley called, now downstairs in the kitchen.

"William Weasley, known to everyone as Bill, married to Fleur Delacour and scarred by the werewolf Greyback. You are Arthur Weasley and I know that you once spent the whole of October dismantling and rebuilding a muggle toaster."

Ginny quickly broke free of her mothers grasp as the she heard the door bolt being slid back and hurried down the remainder of the stairs into the kitchen.

"Bill!" she cried, running into his arms. He didn't however return her embrace, just shrugged her off and rushed towards Mr Weasley.

"They know. They know Ron's with Harry."

In the half light of the kitchen Ginny watched all the blood drain out of her father's thin face and a shaky gasp came from the bottom of the stairs where her mother was standing.

"How?" Mr Weasley demanded.

"They won't tell me what happened but the three of them arrived at our house a few minuets ago. I've sent a message to Muriel saying you'll be arriving there very soon. They're all okay, nothing that Fleur can't fix … oh and that Lovegood girl and that boy who was your ex Ginny, Dean I think he's called, they arrived too." Bill reeled off.

Ginny felt her knees go weak at the news that they were all alive and well. Finally the unknown mist had cleared. They were alive.

"I need to go and tell Fred and George. Grab a few essentials and go as fast as you can, the Death Eaters could arrive at any time."

And with that Bill turned to leave as Mrs Weasley ran up the stairs and Mr Weasley started to summon the things he needed. Ginny hurried up to her bedroom and began to throw things in a bag; clothes and Hermione's books got mixed up with precious photographs and her few objects that were worth much more in memories than money. Crookshanks who'd been curled up at the bottom of her bed was shoved unceremoniously in his cage and Pigwedgeon's cage door was slammed shut. Ginny slung the backpack over her shoulder, grabbed the cages and rushed back down to the kitchen where her father was waiting.

"Molly come on, quickly!" He called, an edge of panic creeping into his voice.

From a few floors up Ginny heard her mother yell back down.

"But I don't know what to take, what if we never see it all again,"

Ginny could hear the tears in her voice and her wildly beating heart went out to her mother. If the Death eaters broke the boundaries to the house they would roughly search it at the very least and destroy it at the worst. Her mother had built her whole life here to be hurriedly rushed out of it now.

"Molly please, we don't have any time!"

Now Ginny could hear her mother's footsteps pounding down the rickety stairs. A few seconds later she burst into the kitchen, tears streaking her pale face and arms full of three bulging bags. Quick as lightening her father grabbed two of the bags, threw them on his back and pushed open the front door, Ginny hurried after him.

"Wait!"

They both turned in the doorway to watch as Mrs Weasley grabbed the old clock from its precarious perch above the sink where she had left it after completing the washing up a few hours ago. She then joined them in hurrying to just outside the garden gate. Ginny palms were suddenly filled with another clammy hand on both sides as her parents clutched tightly to her.

"Just like we practised. Ready?" Mr Weasley asked, tripping over his words in the rush to get them out.

Ginny nodded once and tightened her grip as both of her parents hands twisted in hers and they spun into crushing darkness. She had only side-along apparated twice in practise of an event like this and the sensation had been just as horrid as it was now. Just as Ginny thought she could take the pressure no longer her feet hit solid ground and her knees buckled from underneath her. Forcing her eyes open she saw the dark outline of Aunt Muriel's large house, the front door already open, awaiting their arrival.

"Come on, inside!" the strained voice of either Fred or George called.

Still clutching each other, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley stumbled towards the house.

"What took you so long, Bill said he came to you first?" Geroge asked, standing aside to let them in, the half light making his missing ear stand out even more starkly.

Mr Weasley shook his head, giving no explanation and dropped the bags in the middle of the hallway. Ginny and Mrs Weasley followed suit.

"Where's Bill?" Mr Weasley asked, head flying around in an effort to search for him.

Fred shook his head, standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a grim look on his face "He told us that he'll be coming to speak to us a little bit later, when he knows that everything's going to be okay at home."

"But that makes it sound like …" Ginny didn't finish the sentence, she didn't need to.

There was a long silence that was finally broken by a loud voice.

"Would someone please tell me why you have all descended on my home in the middle of the night!"

Standing in the doorway of the sitting room, leaning heavily on her walking stick was Aunt Muriel, still wearing a hairnet and moth eaten dressing gown.

"Didn't you get Bill's message?" Ginny asked when no one else answered.

Aunt Muriel made a disapproving clucking noise with her tongue and said sharply.

"All the boy's message said was that family will be arriving here because of some emergency."

There was another long silence where everyone simply stared at the floor, not wanting to answer for fear of making the horror real. Finally Mr Weasley spoke up.

"Why don't you all go and sit in the sitting room and I'll pop the kettle on,"

Together they all trooped past Muriel and into the sitting room; automatically Fred and George sat slightly apart waiting for Ginny to sit in between them. Once sitting Fred quickly kissed her temple and George took her hand in his, neither needing to say anything.

"So is anyone going to bother telling me what is going on, I'm one hundred and seven and you shouldn't surprise me like this!"

Again no-one answered her so she sat down with a huff in her old armchair, fiercely folding her arms and tapping her foot on the floor. After a few minuets of tense silence, broken only by Mrs Weasley's load sniffs, Mr Weasley entered the room, carrying a tea tray. Slowly he handed everyone their mug then sat down next to Mrs Weasley taking her hand in his.

"Muriel, I'm very sorry for all of us descending on you like this. Bill's was right there has been an … emergency. Ron has been found to be with Harry and Hermione, meaning the Death Eaters know that we were lying to them. They'll be targeting the family now."

The truth of the matter caused a physical pain in Ginny's throat. The only comfort was that now she knew that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all alive and (hopefully) well.

"That's all we know for now but Bill should be dropping by soon to tell us more."

Ginny had expected Muriel to make some sort of scathing comment about the family having to come here or Ron's stupidity at being found, but to everyone's surprise, she remained silent, seeming to understand the gravity of the situation. Nothing more was said by anyone they simply sat there slowly sipping their tea, waiting for more news. Finally after around half an hour there was a loud knock on the door. Mr Weasley hurried up.

"Declare yourself." He said, leaning towards the small window in the door.

"William Weasley, known as Bill, husband of Fleur who I met at Gringotts where she went to better her English after competing and coming last in the Triwizard Tournament. You are Arthur Weasley and I sent you here for protection from the Death Eaters." Came Bill's voice from outside.

They all heard the sound of the door opening and two sets of footsteps coming down the hallway. As the two men stepped into the doorway Ginny stood up. This time Bill opened his arms as he normally did and Ginny barrelled into them, clutching at him with a vice like grip, just to check he was actually real. After a while he gently prized her from him so he could hug his mother who still looked pale and ill. He then sat down next to her, accepting the cup of tea Mr Weasley had offered him. Ginny took her place in between the twins again.

"Well they're all going to be fine. Ron is absolutely refusing to tell me what happened and I know that Harry won't either but I'll ask him anyway. I don't know where the Death Eaters took them but it was where the Lovegood girl was because I think they rescued her. They also arrived with Mr Ollivander, who I assume was being kept prisoner in the same place as Luna, Dean Thomas who didn't we agree was on the run for being muggleborn and must have been caught by snatchers. A goblin who I assume was with Dean but I can't be sure and a house-elf who was dead when they arrived. His name was Dobby I've heard."

"Oh no," Ginny whispered, recognizing the name.

"You knew him?" Bill asked.

"I've heard him mentioned; I think he was a friend of Harry's."

Bill nodded, still looking grave.

"How are they all Bill, is there anything wrong with them?" Mrs Weasley whispered.

For the first time Bill looked unsure, eventually he opened his mouth. "Harry was … is extremely upset over the house-elf, he's digging a gave as we speak. Both he and Ron are physically fine, underfed and un-kept but fine. Hermione is … well she'll be okay."

Ginny felt ice fill her insides and she was glad she was sitting down as her knees suddenly felt extremely weak.

"Bill what happened to her." Ginny said sharply, trying to keep her voice even.

"Well they won't tell me but I think … I think she was tortured for information at wherever they were and Ron says a chandelier also fell on top of her. She just regained consciousness as I left. She's weak but she'll be just fine. Fleur will make sure of that."

Ginny didn't think she could speak. Hermione, tortured! Of course she had had to watch plenty of people get tortured at Hogwarts this past year, including a lot of her friends, she had even had the curse used on her a few weeks ago. But knowing that Hermione had been tortured for information not punishment and probably by a high ranking Death Eater, sent waves of sickness through her body. Ginny fought for breathe as George held her hand tighter and Fred slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I really better get back, there's a lot to do. I just wanted to let you know what's happened."

It wasn't until after Bill had said his goodbyes to everyone and was halfway to the door that Ginny finally came to her senses.

"Bill!" She yelled, jumping up and running to him "Let me come back with you."

"Ginny…" He began.

"No listen!" She interrupted "I can't stand being here knowing that they're so close now and your house is safe!"

"Ginny listen, it's not safe to move about now and you're still underage, you need to stay here with Mum and Dad." He said sternly

"No Bill you listen. Don't you understand? You've got my brother, my two best friends and my … Harry all at your house. You have to let me see them. Please." Ginny half yelled.

For a moment Bill looked like he might waver, but after a second he shook his head.

"No Ginny, I'm so sorry. It's just not safe. We're not going to let anyone else get hurt tonight. I promise to keep you posted but have to stay with Mum and Dad. I'm sorry."

Ginny hung her head, knowing she had lost, wanting nothing more than to cry is frustration. Bill bent down and kissed the top of her head before turning to go again.

"Bill?" She said quietly.

He turned again, slight exasperation showing on his scarred face.

"Give them all my love," She said, desperation creeping into her normally calm voice.

Bill nodded. "Of course, Gin. I'll see you soon, I love you."

"Love you too,"

And with that he stepped into the night, shutting the door behind him. With him gone, Ginny felt a huge wave of tiredness overcome her, so instead of climbing all the stairs to the attic bedroom she normally stayed in whilst at Muriel's, she walked back into the sitting room and curled up on the sofa, her head resting in her mothers lap.


End file.
